


Dark Temptation

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: He knew the darker side of him wasn't something he could just push away, but he couldn't allow it to hurt Johnny either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My internet cut out lol so that spawned a chapter story in a fandom I haven't written in since at least 2016 XD
> 
> Also apparently this disregards pretty much all of the movies XD No zing happened, and Johnny somehow managed to stay on and become the party planner :D

He knew on a higher level that Johnny wasn’t someone he could have, but it was hard knowing that fact with his baser instincts, instincts that screamed for him to pull the young man to him and to bite, to swallow, and to relish sweet human blood that he had not allowed himself for many many years. Martha would be ashamed of him, that he did not doubt. Because the temptation was so strong, it was hard to be in Johnny’s presence these days which seemed to be concerning the young human. He should have ignored it honestly, because while they did ‘hang out’ they also spent time apart so there shouldn’t have been anything to worry about.

“Dad.” He turned and smiled at Mavis, but she didn’t look happy. In fact she looked down right sad. “What’s the matter Mavy-wavy?” She sighed and led him into an empty room. “Dad, Johnny is talking about leaving.” His heart clenched at the thought; “Why? I thought he liked it here?” And he was a good party planner to boot, not that he was trapped here of course, but… “He does, but...He thinks your mad at him or something.” Mad at him? “Why would I be mad with him?” Mavis’ frown deepened. “I don’t know where he’s getting that idea, your not acting like your mad. I told him that even but he still seems to think your angry at him.” 

That wouldn’t do, he would have to talk to Jonathan. “I’ll speak to him about it, I’m sure he’s just confused.” Mavis nodded, a bright smile back on her face. “Thanks dad.” They parted. His daughter had no idea, of course he couldn’t fathom why Johnny thought he was mad but maybe he had been staying away for a bit longer than before. He’d thought it wouldn’t really matter but...Apparently that made Johnny think he was angry at the young human. That wasn’t it at all.

He found Johnny in his workroom, planning another party. But he seemed not nearly as excited as he normally was about planning parties. “Johnny, may I have a word with you?” Johnny turned, his eyes were bloodshot and tired looking, who was this and what happened to the happy go lucky young man he knew? “I take it Mavis told you?” Okay now he was worried. “Mavis said you were talking about leaving.” Johnny nodded, a sigh leaving his lips. “I just...I feel as if you no longer want me here and. And if you want I’ll. I’ll leave.” He sounded heart broken however. “Is that what you want?”

Johnny took that in and nibbled at his bottom lip. “I love it here, I’ve never felt like this before about a place I’ve been. Like being wrapped in a warm blanket and my favorite food in my belly.” But, there was something going on with him. “I’m not angry at you Johnny, so you don’t have to leave.” That was not the right thing to say if the look on Johnny’s face was to go on. The look of betrayal and sadness, “But, you avoid me...Like you don’t want to be my friend anymore. I can’t take it anymore, I want to be your friend.” That was kind of him, but he had no idea what kind of danger he was in, what kind of danger he’d been in from the very beginning.

“Look, I have to tell you something. It’s not a good thing but it’s the reason I’ve been avoiding you.” Johnny nodded, eyes pleading with him and he took a breath. He just had to get it out and say it. “You keep triggering my blood lust.” Johnny’s jaw dropped, like he could hardly believe what he’d just heard. “I keep, you mean you wanna...drink my blood?” He wanted to run a hand over his face, “Yes, it’s an old instint and hard to get rid of.” He couldn’t get rid of it ever, but that might make Johnny run away. “I mean, that’s kind of understandable. I’m the first human you’ve been in prolonged contact with in a long time.” That was not what he’d been expecting, he’d expected angry words and fear. “I’m glad that you think it’s understandable, but really it’s very dangerous for you.” Johnny was nibbling again, eyes bright. “I mean if you want, you could.”   

Oh why. Why was Johnny offering? “Johnny.” The young human smiled sheepishly, “I’m flattered that you would offer but I have to decline Johnny.” Johnny nodded, but he looked on the verge of saying something before shaking his head. “I understand, is there any way that I can help tame or stop your blood lust when you are around me?” There was nothing, other than him taking blood and he wasn’t about to do that any time soon. “No, not really.” Johnny sighed; “But, you're okay with me staying?” He really wasn’t comfortable with the thought given that if he spent time with Johnny it would increase the odds of him biting.

“I am so long as we’re in a group...I can’t be alone with you.” Like he was currently, but his blood lust wasn’t kicking in right this second. Johnny nodded, “Okay. Okay, I get it. Um, I I’ll plan to have someone with me if I need to talk to you or you know you could get a cell phone and we could talk that way.” He rolled his eyes, he knew all about the new technology thanks to Johnny. “I got a cell phone when Mavis did.” Johnny blinked eyes surprised, but really he wasn’t going to let his precious daughter go tramping around the world without a link to her. “Oh, okay. Could we swap numbers?” They swapped numbers and Johnny did look much happier now.

 

“You’re not going to leave right?” Johnny blinked; “No, now that I know you’re not angry with me I don’t have to right?” He nodded, it was a wrong choice he was sure. But, who was he to deprive Johnny of a place he loved? Even if it might cost him his life in the end. “As long as we start following some rules you should be safe enough.” Johnny smiled brightly at him and threw his arms around him. He froze as the scent of young, fresh, human invaded his nose. He froze and Johnny seemed to realize his mistake. “Oh god, sorry!” Johnny said as he let go, putting distance between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay he was officially freaking out a bit. They had been doing so well too! But, well he’d been exploring deeper in the castle then he’d ever been and stumbled across Drac, who had apparently been looking for something and now here he was being cornered, Drac’s arms caging him between the wall and Drac, a hungry look in the vampires eyes. “Um, hi.” He nawed nervously at his lip as Drac kept giving him that dark, hungry look like he wanted to eat him all up and boy did that do things to him! He had to calm down and try to snap Drac out of it long enough to get away.

 

Those dark eyes were drifting from his eyes and he knew exactly where they were going. To his neck where else? He had offered before to give Drac blood but, well that had been a bit of a selfish offer. Honestly, he hadn’t had a biting kink before but the thought of Drac sinking his fangs into various body parts and taking a small portion of his blood thrilled him in all sorts of ways but being confronted with Drac while he was in ‘bloodlust mode’ was frightening and He didn’t know what to do right now, and Drac wasn’t being talkative at all and they had never made plans on ways for him to escape Drac’s attention when he was like this.

 

Drac leaned in, and oh god was he going to bite him? He let out a shaky breath as Drac’s nose made contact with the skin of his neck, it was cold and smooth and oh god he was smelling him. One hand moved from the wall and cradled the back of his neck, lips ghosting across his neck and he couldn’t help the high pitched sound that came out of his mouth at the light drag of fangs against his skin. Drac’s tongue felt warm as he swiped it across heated skin, Drac was acting like he was a meal to savor and god wasn’t that the awful truth of the situation? Drac thought he was food right now.

 

His body felt too hot and he shivered at the feel of Drac bracketing him and pressing his face against his neck, oh he was in so much trouble. “Alucard please.” That seemed to shake Drac out of his blood lust. The older man shoved away quickly, “I’m so sorry.” and he was gone, his vampiric speed taking him away so very fast. He slid down the wall, oh that had been really close. He took a couple of minutes to calm his wildly beating heart and the uncomfortable bulge in his pants. Oh yeah, he had a biting kink alright. He’d been in so much danger and yet he’d kind of wanted Drac to bite him, wanted the man to press against him and do things to him while drinking his blood.

 

He made his way upstairs only to have Mavis dive him. She switched from her bat form to her humanoid form. “There you are! We were kind of worried when dad zoomed out from downstairs!” Did she think her father had bitten him? “I’m fine, he startled me when I came across him but he didn’t hurt me.” Mavis seemed to relax at that statement, only he was kind of lying to her wasn’t he? Her father had almost bitten him and he’d almost let the man. Only why had calling him Alucard stopped him? That was the older man’s name, he’d clarified that when he’d felt confident enough to ask. The man really was Vlad Dracul’s son Alucard, so what about calling him that sent him out of his frenzy? 

 

Would it work again? He made his way to his room and flopped onto his bed, that was so odd. Why would Drac...Than again when was the last time someone had called him that? Could it have been years? If that was the case, it snapped him out of it because it was a shock right? So all he had to do was shock Drac with something, but that would get harder the more times he had to deal with blood lust. Drac would start expecting the unexpected and he might actually bite him, and he might not be able to stop him. No doubt Drac would be sad if he killed him, and that was kind of nice to know. He really didn’t have a death wish though so next time he decided to go exploring he’d ask someone along, Mavis? Actually scratch that, that might get weird with Mavis around attempting to stop her father from nuzzling his neck and biting him.

He really wanted Drac, because none of the other vampires he’d met had quite the allure that Drac had. It was purely Drac, and gods was that weird or what? Wanting a centuries old vampire to break his skin, to drink his blood...He flushed at the turn his thought were taking, okay so Drac was very handsome and Drac all wilded up in blood lust was terrifying and oh so arousing. There had to be something wrong with him to want that directed at him, he knew it was called something he couldn’t remember though… His phone buzzed and he picked it up.

‘Sorry about earlier.’ He let out a sigh at the text Drac had sent him. But, that was good timing, he typed back, ‘Why did calling you by your birth name snap you out of your blood lust?’ Because he found it strange that the man’s own name had snapped him out of it? ‘No one has called me that in a v. long time.’ So he’d been right. No one had called him Alucard in a long time!


	3. Chapter 3

He was freaking out, he knew he was but he’d nearly bitten Jonathan and dear god what the hell had the young man thought about going down into the basement by himself in the first place! Okay that didn’t help, he just needed to calm down. He twisted and shut the lid of his coffin, okay that helped a little bit. Johnny had been frightened of him, but there was something more. A hint of spice that he hadn’t noticed before, what had that been? Obviously his blood lust was getting worse the longer he stayed away from Johnny and damn it what did he do? He couldn’t be close but if he stayed far away he lost himself quicker. If Johnny hadn’t called him by his first name he probably would have bitten him.

Drained his blood and then mourned what he had done. At the life he’d taken, Johnny didn’t deserve that and how the hell did he stop something like that from happening if he couldn’t just leave and Johnny loved being in the hotel so he wouldn’t leave. Or would he? After this attack would Johnny leave for good this time? He hoped not, even though it would save the human’s life in the end.

He threw his arm over his face, hand slapping something plastic, causing the item to skitter across his sheets. Oh, his phone. He pulled up messages and sent one to Johnny who almost instantly answered back, ‘Why did calling you by your birth name snap you out of your blood lust?’ That was easy to answer ‘No one has called me that in a v. long time.’ The last time anyone had called him Alucard had been Martha, the light of his unlife and Zing. So Johnny calling him that had snapped him out of it as nothing else would have.

It had been nice being called by his given name after years of not being referred to by it. His father of course still called him it, but it had been many years since he’d seen Vlad, his father could be quite irritating and while he knew he loved his father, he also loathed spending any time with the man. ‘Makes sense.’ He snorted at the short reply, okay yes it made sense but Johnny didn’t have to tell him that. ‘Your the first person since my wife to call me that.’ He instantly regretted hitting send on that, why had he told Johnny that? He buried his face into his hands, oh that had been so stupid.

‘I’m sorry, it just kind of slipped out.’ Apologizing hadn’t been what he’d expected of Johnny. ‘It’s fine, just shocked me is all.’ and it was good it had, because he very easily could have killed Johnny. The lure of sweet young human blood was just too strong for him, but he had to be stronger. Johnny’s safety relied on it after all and Mavis would be so angry at him if he killed the young man. ‘I’ll keep that in mind next time.’ There shouldn’t be a next time, but Johnny was right, there could be a next time and anything that could snap him out of the haze he’d been in was a good thing.

Johnny had tasted good he thought idly, and just about knocked himself out as his body jolted once his brain caught up with what he’d just thought. How could he even think about it! But it was true...And Johnny had also looked delectable herded to the wall, trapped between his arms. Wide eyes watching him as he closed in, okay so he had some uncomfortable thoughts about the human while he was in frenzy like that. It wasn’t hard to say that Johnny was cute, not that he’d say that of course...But he was and looking like a trapped rabbit was really quite thrilling, and he shouldn’t be having these thought about Johnny. He’d denied it to himself long enough, he found Johnny attractive damn it, couldn’t fathom why he thought so...But, it might have to do with his personality, the way he lit up a room. Much like Martha had, only she’d been tamer. More on the polite side and physically much more beautiful. 

Johnny was a thrill to be around however and the smell of his blood was like smelling a beautiful flower, enticing and not overwhelming. Not even Mina had smelled like that, and she’d been alluring in her own right. He fell for pretty smelling humans and he knew it. Johnny however was off limits, there was no way the young man would allow him to...Johnny had offered, but he had no idea what he was getting himself into. No idea how once he started he might have trouble stopping, of how addictive human blood could be. If he fed from Johnny he might not want to do it just once, he might get even more aggressive when he went into his stupid frenzied blood lust.

Or do other things. He’d taken male lovers before, but it had been a very long time...And he couldn’t think of Johnathan like that! Let alone wanting to bite said man, all of that was off limits because Johnny wouldn’t want any of that! He shouldn’t think about or want any of those things either. It would only cause problems later on and he couldn’t have those problems with Johnny, besides Mavis would kill him if she found out that he’d thought about drinking Johnny’s blood when he wasn’t in frenzy. She thought it was simply him still acclimatizing to having a human around. That wasn’t the case if it had been she’d have more trouble with Johnny and her own blood lust, no it was more than that. He cared about the human boy and his body recognized it, hence the blood lust growing strong enough to cause him to act on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Naturally it happened again. He knew it was going to but he didn’t expect it to happen again so soon. He’d thought he’d be safe, but he’d accidentally taken a nap in the hot spring. Drac waking him, telling him off for doing that, how dangerous that was yadda yadda. Until he finally realized that Drac had kind of drifted mid sentence, Then the vampire had pinned him again for the second time in a week.

This time he was hardly clothed and how early in the morning it was he doubted many of the guest would be up let alone heading to the hot springs...Drac was pressed up against him more firmly this time too, his body tingled pleasantly at the sensation of a strong body holding him against a rocky wall. Oh he had it so bad for this man, and he was about to get eaten. Lips descended onto his neck causing him to freeze, but they only pressed butterfly soft kisses. No teeth this time, and what in the blazes was going on?

He couldn’t help the moan that tore its way out of his mouth, couldn’t help the way he pressed against Drac as the man continued to ravage his neck with sweet kisses. Drac pressed a leg up against him, not painfully. Just enough to get his dick to pay attention to the fact there was a very attractive vampire paying him some intimate attention and what the hell did he do? “Alucard what are you doing?” The man let out a purr and continued to pay homage to his neck, hands moving to hold him, causing him to slide up that strong thigh, a pleasant ache shooting up his body. He mewled, not that he’d admit that and tilted his head to the side. Fine, if Alucard wanted his neck he could have it if he would only put more pressure!

He bucked against the man who held him tighter, the friction on his penis causing him to spread his legs a little wider for Alucard, who quickly pressed even closer. Teeth finally coming out to play as they grazed his neck, Oh god was this how he ended up being bitten by a vampire? Sexually frustrated and nearly immobile? No, he wanted more and by the gods he was going to get it! He rolled his hips and moaned as Drac shifted his thigh against him. Oh that felt very good, they should keep doing that. “Please, oh god Please stop teasing me!” He cried out as a finger slid across his hole, shivering as it continued to make passes. Dipping every so often into him shallowly, he was dripping now he could feel it as the friction of Drac’s leg and the towel pressed against him.

Everything was painful and tingling in a good way, he was close so very close to orgasm and Drac still hadn’t bitten him yet, would he? Would it happen when he hit his orgasm and would it feel good or bad? Would he even notice over his orgasm or would Drac distract him? A long finger pressed into him and he cried out, he’d never had sex with a man before and this was different than him touching the same place. Drac chuckled and sucked at his neck as he began to move the finger slowly in and out. If he thought Drac had been teasing before he’d been dead wrong, this was worse on so many levels. It felt good and yet it wasn’t enough, he wanted more!

“Alucard, please I want you inside of me!” The man shifted, his hold changing. He looked down to see what Drac was up to only to find himself staring at Drac’s penis as the vampire pulled it out of his pants. Oh, he wanted that. He’d asked for it and Drac didn’t disappoint apparently, Drac moved him and he shivered as a wanton moan slipped pass his teeth when Drac’s head touched his hole. He was pretty sure he made a bunch more sounds as Drac slowly entered him, in both manners, teeth pressing to flesh and breaking pass it to the blood underneath and up to the hilt with his dick. Another cry escaped his mouth as Drac began to fuck him at an outrageous speed, Teeth still firmly attached to his neck impossibly, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train, the world around him going dark.


End file.
